


DIRTY DEEDS ( MYSMES ! )

by moodyhaaze



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyhaaze/pseuds/moodyhaaze
Summary: “I need to break you so I can forge you into the perfect lover.”A collection of adult one-shots.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	DIRTY DEEDS ( MYSMES ! )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“I’ll be your slave.”**
> 
> Tags: Cross-dressing, pegging, femdom, anal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild **SPOILERS** for 707's route (i.e. his real name). Read at your own discretion.

Work today had been far too stressful and as you entered your home that you, of course, share with your loving husband, Saeyoung. Once inside you were overcome with an intense drowsiness as you stood silently resting against the front door. You rubbed at your temples while exhaling a harsh sigh you hadn't noticed you were holding. Normally, Saeyoung would be waiting for you, especially since you worked far later than you were scheduled. But here it is, almost 10 p.m., and you find yourself slightly annoyed that he hasn't greeted you with a routine kiss. You mentally kicked yourself for being selfish when you considered the fact that he works too, and it's late at night, and because of that he's probably sleeping; but you wanted to be selfish, because of all the things you needed right now, your husband's loving touch was #1 on that list. After placing your jacket, keys, and work materials in their respective places, you immediately headed towards the bedroom, rubbing at the tense muscles in your shoulders as you relished in the thought of finally being able to rest. The thought of Saeyoung's strong hands making quick work of your tight muscles gave you a warm, blossoming desire in your chest. You'd hoped at the very least that he'd be in bed so that you could curl up soundly next to him.

Entering the bedroom, you were surprised to find your husband scantily clad in nothing but an angel blue babydoll camisole, full erection on display beneath the sheer, tenting fabric. A jolt shot straight to your core as your mouth watered. Any and all fatigue instantly faded away as the sexual tension in the room became almost suffocating. It was instances like this that convinced you that your husband has to be the most beautiful creature to ever walk this tiny, blue marble.

"Baby, you're home," Saeyoung spoke, voice low and seductive. He brushed his hair away from his eyes, glasses nowhere in sight, giving you full view of his pupils that had grown dilated from lust, "I've been waiting here all day for you. It's been lonely... Surely you wanna make it up to me?" He gave a small laugh sitting up to meet your gaze as his fingers teasingly danced over the duvet. Everything about this arrangement was so perfect. The way the color of the camisole compliments the red of his hair and the gold of his eyes, the pre-cum already beading on his tip and staining his gown, his body so willing and ready to be taken. You felt wetness begin to pool behind your folds.

You approached him slowly, _cautiously_. You were in a somewhat foul mood from your day, certainly in need of some release, and using Saeyoung as your release was always something you enjoyed. You pondered the thought of fucking him until the early hours of the morning, until tears sprang from his eyes, or yours, or hell, _both of you_. "I wouldn't threaten me with a good time, there's no telling what I might do," you spoke low, doing your best to keep your mood in check for his sake. With how low of spirits you were in, you were worried that you might lose your control at the drop of a hat, get too rough with him. You wanted to but feared to, "I wouldn't push me right now." When you met the foot of the bed, you kicked your shoes off and slowly - button by button - removed your shirt, leaving you in just a tank top and jeans. You crawled up the bed until your hips straddled his and pressed your clothed crotch against Saeyoung's bare erection, eliciting a small but delicious moan from his lips. You brought your face down to his, savoring the perfume radiating from him; the scent was of cattleya, jasmine, and rose. You found the scent not only perfect for him, but utterly intoxicating as your eyes drank in his features. You brought a hand to his cheek, lightly running your thumb across his unblemished, bisque skin; leaning into the touch, his eyes fluttered closed at the contact.

Saeyoung pulled the tenting fabric from over his erection and rutted against you, a small whimper escaping him as pre-cum trickled down the tip of his, what appeared to be, painfully hard cock, "I want you to use me tonight," he whispered, voice shaking as his hips began moving faster. You felt your own wetness spreading across your panties as he moved, each thrust occasionally hitting your clit, " **I'll be your slave** , do whatever you want to me."

The coil that was slowly tightening in your core strained until it suddenly snapped, along with any restraint that might've remained. You grabbed his wrists roughly and pinned them above his head and pressed your crotch down on his, _hard_ , and began grinding on him. Saeyoung whimpered beneath you, his chest rising and falling with the movement of your hips against his. "Be careful what you say, Saeyoung," you warned with a lilt, your voice laced with lust. Your orgasm was building up, and fast, and you found yourself out of breathe as well, "I'm finding it very hard to keep myself under control. I don't want to get too rough with you."

Saeyoung's eyes darkened as he spoke, voice wavering but confident and sure, " _Get rough with me_."

You immediately and wordlessly remove yourself from Saeyoung's lap and head to the dresser, leaving your lover even hungrier for your touch. "Get yourself ready for me," you commanded over your shoulder as you began digging in the topmost drawer. Excitement pooled heavier in his stomach as he knew exactly what this meant. He shoved two fingers into his mouth, coating them in his spit, leaving a small bit of drool lingering on his lip as he removed the digits to make quick work stretching his hole for you. You looked over your shoulder to make sure Saeyoung was still watching you, and to your delight, he was not only watching each and every movement you made, but was doing just as he was instructed. Slowly, you began to peel your jeans off, arching your back and putting your ass on full display for his eyes only. His cock twitches. Once removed from your jeans you turn to face him, pulling your tank top over your head, letting your breasts bounce deliciously when dropped from the fabric, and bare yourself only in your black, lace bra and panties. His eyes drank you in hungrily as the one hand continued toying with his ass while the other jerked slow and methodically on his cock. Turning back to the dresser, you removed the toy of choice for tonight: a flesh colored strap-on. You feel your walls tighten just looking at it. Its size looks daunting at first, and the shape a bit odd, but each quirk would serve a respective purpose. The toy has a hooked end molded perfectly to hit your g-spot with each thrust, making use of the extra length. You grab a bottle of lube and walk back to the bed, crawling back up to Saeyoung until positioned between his thighs. You push the hooked end unhindered into your sopping pussy, the curve finding your sweet spot instantly. Fastening the strap-on around your hips you motioned for Saeyoung.

"I meant what I said," Saeyoung said as he positioned himself before you, legs spread, lifting the hem of his camisole up to rest at his hips, "I want you to get rough with me. Be as rough as you want. I'll let you know what I don't like." He gave a slight wink. Never had you been given such unadulterated permission to have him whatever way you pleased. You felt another spark shoot straight to your core as you stroked your fake cock. Surely the stars were aligning and the Universe was giving you something in return for your horrible day. You weren’t sure if you deserved it, but you were goddamn sure you were gonna take it.

You pressed a finger to his glistening hole, relishing in the the work he did readying his hole just for you in the little amount of time he was given. Slowly you pressed a finger into him to his delight. He let out a small, breathy moan and pushed himself down into you, the full length of your finger gliding in with no hesitation. Noting how desperate he was as he began a steady rhythm, you slipped in a second finger, adoring the broken moans that fell from his lips. Harder, he began to rock himself onto your hand, angling his hips to press your fingers against his sensitive spot. Saeyoung arched his back as his moans grew into appetizing groans as he continued working himself onto your fingers, quickly building to his big finale.

Before allowing himself his release, you used your free hand to halt his hips and slipped in a third finger, starting an onslaught on his prostate; with your free hand yet again, you reached between his thighs and squeezed the base of his twitching cock tightly. Saeyoung began to whimper, a faint mantra of ' _yes_ ' followed by your name filled the air. He was getting close again but, once more, you would halt his release. Tonight you're gonna do whatever you want to Saeyoung and one thing you want is for him to cum only on your command.

Lube in hand, you coat a very generous amount along the length of your silicone member, fingers dancing over the veins and ridges that would ultimately leave your loving husband a broken mess by the end of the night. Gently, you prodded at his hole, testing the waters as to not cause any discomfort. Once you felt in agreement to start moving, you pressed into him. Saeyoung let his head rest against the mattress, jaw dropped in a silent moan as you inserted yourself the the hilt. You always enjoyed the intimate feeling of being skin-on-skin with your husband, especially when he's writhing in pleasure beneath you.

"P-please," Saeyoung quitely huffed out as he began grinding his hips into yours, "harder. Please, please, please..."

Begging? _Already?_ You felt an animalistic urge to pound him hard into the mattress, hesitating for a second before giving in whole-heartedly. Within seconds, broken moans, skin-on-skin slapping, and wet sounds filled the room. Saeyoung was losing himself fast in the sensation, feeling you _fucking him_ into unfeigned, inescapable pleasure just like he had always imagined you to in his fanatasies.

You gripped his hip with one hand, tight enough to leave delicious bruises, and used your other hand to grip around his cock. Jerking hard on his leaking member, he lasted only a few strokes before you noticed his balls go taut, signifying his approaching climax, "Saeyoung, don't you _dare_ come," you snarled as you halted you hips and squeezed the base of his cock hard in your palm, "You don't come until I tell you to, understand?" Saeyoung peered up at you with wide eyes, a spark of fear swimming in the pool of lust behind his cherry lashes. He didn't dare to speak, instead he nods his head as his cheeks began burning a dark rose. _Oh no, that just won't do,_ you think, and without hesitation, you lean forward with a glint in your eye and voice low, "I asked if you understand, Saeyoung. I suggest you answer me."

"Yes," he responds barely above a whisper.

"Yes, _what?_ " you interrogated with a raise of your voice. A pang of guilt sprang in your chest for being too domineering to Saeyoung, but you soon felt relief remembering that this is what he had asked for and he could tell you at any time to stop.

"Yes...?"

" _Ma'am_."

You quickly reared a hand back, making swift contact with the skin of his ass cheek. Saeyoung jumped at the contact, followed by a wince. You couldn't help but give a hungry smile as his skin began to redden, "Now thank me for being so good to you."

Saeyoung's pupils dilated even further, "Th-thank you," he muttered, voice wavering and lip trembling, " _ma'am_ , for being so, so good to me."

That was all you needed to begin fucking into him wildly once again. Saeyoung's hands reached above his head to find purchase among the slotted headboard, knuckles turning white as he laced his fingers around the fine, cherry oak. His back arched as he began moaning your name loudly, eyes screwed shut. With each maddened thrust, you both began unwinding, Saeyoung, of course, much faster than you.

"Please... P-please, please!" He begged, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. Seeing him desperate to come set you right over the edge as your own climax approached at an accelerating rate.

"O-kay, Saeyoung," you huffed, grabbing his cock once more and tugging without any sort of set rhythm, "c-come for me. Come for me, baby-"

And then you both saw stars. Coming undone together, you felt your wetness leaking down your thighs as his own release coated his stomach. You body felt limp, barely holding your weight up on own arm as your free hand gently rubbed at Saeyoung's hip as they twitched, riding out his orgasm. You couldn't help but gaze at him like you would the starry night sky. He lay there, cheeks flushed red, chest rising and falling with each panting breath, a thin sheet of sweat glistening in the peering moonlight; nothing could ever be more beautiful than this.

Not wanting to leave your beautiful husband a mess, you remove yourself from him, quickly disposing of the nights affair into the floor to deal with in the morning and make quick work of his release on his stomach, lapping it up in long licks as you look into each other's eyes. Once cleaned, you crawl up next to him, nudging him to cuddle up next to you. Mentally electing to instead shower together in the morning, he curls up next to you, his head resting on your chest as you intertwine your fingers in his mop of hair, gently rubbing circles on his scalp. He gives your the curve of your breast a few pecks before pulling you tightly into his arms, "Saeyoung?" You whisper, "I love you more than there are stars in the whole wide Universe."

"Hey! That's a cute line," he perks up slightly, "let's start using that, because I honestly can't think of a better way to express my love for you." He gave one more kiss to your chest before nuzzling back into you, "I love you so much."

You gave a small kiss to his head in return, "I love you, too."

Before either of you knew it, morning had come along with the sound of your frustratingly loud alarm clock. Saeyoung laid still on your chest looking as beautiful as ever as he slept soundly. The morning's sun peered sneakily into the room through thin openings in the curtain to dance beautifully amongst Saeyoung's skin. Gently, you nudged him awake, rousing him to alertness as he groaned in protest. It wasn't until you both began moving that you felt the sticky residue of last night's affair between both of your legs and immediately regretted forgoing a shower. But, the good thing is, you guys would get to shower together; the better thing is, Saeyoung now gets the chance to fuck you ten-fold compared to last night, and he certainly couldn't wait to hear you screaming his name as he pounds you into the shower wall.


End file.
